The Teen Titans' Most Important Mission
by Windrises
Summary: The Teen Titans try to save Hollywood from Slade. Along the way they honor some really important people.


Notes: The Teen Titans were created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani and are owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros.

Raven had her fellow team members report to the living room. She said, "We have a really important mission today Titans. It may be the most important mission that we've ever had."

Robin stubbornly replied, "I'm the one that's supposed to explain what our missions are."

Beast Boy giggled while saying, "That means that you're our version of Commissioner Gordon."

Robin asked, "What do you mean?"

Starfire politely said, "No disrespect intended Robin, but your primary role in the team seems to be explaining the plot."

Cyborg tried to make Robin feel better by saying, "You're role isn't super important, but you're way younger than Commissioner Gordon."

Raven said, "We don't have time for insults right now. Hollywood is putting up a new Walk of Fame. The person who deserves to be on the Hollywood Walk of Fame more than anybody is Tony Jay. We have to make sure that modern audiences know of his legacy by getting him a star on the Hollywood Walk of fame."

Robin responded, "Batman deserves that honor more."

Raven replied, "Batman already has a star on the Walk of Fame."

Robin angrily responded, "But Egghead has two stars on the Hollywood Walk of Fame."

Raven said, "Tony Jay was one of the most charming and awesome people that Hollywood ever had. Sadly he never became the mainstream star that he deserved to be. Maybe we can let people know of how important he is by getting him a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame."

Cyborg thought about it and said, "Raven's more right than she's ever been. Tony Jay is too awesome to not defend."

Beast Boy replied, "We're going to help his legacy dude."

Starfire said, "Being called beautiful by Tony Jay was one of the greatest compliments of my life so I'll help."

Robin replied, "I guess I'll help, but we need to get Burt Ward a dozen stars on the Walk of Fame."

A few days later the Teen Titans went to Hollywood. They looked around and admired all of the fancy buildings and coupons. A few hours later the Teen Titans found the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Robin asked, "How could we get Tony Jay's name on one of the stars?"

Raven said, "I made a ten page essay about how awesome Tony Jay is. I think that'll convince the judges to use his name."

Slade walked by and said, "You stupid Titans should go away. I'm the one who will win this silly star stuff."

Raven asked, "What are you talking about?"

Slade said, "I'm going to put my name on the Hollywood Walk of Fame twice. Since I have two names, Deathstroke and Slade, I'm going to get two stars. My last name is Wilson so I could get three stars. However splitting up my first name and last name could lead to trouble."

Raven angrily replied, "But I must get Tony Jay on one of the stars."

Slade sighed and asked, "What did he do to earn so much admiration?"

Cyborg said, "He's one of the best actors and singers that Hollywood has ever had!"

Slade asked, "Was he in the best shows and films of all time?"

Raven sighed and said, "Most of the shows and films that Tony Jay appeared in weren't very high quality, but Tony Jay always gave eloquent performances."

Beast Boy replied, "He had one of the most amazing bro."

Slade proudly said, "I'm too important to be ignored by Hollywood."

Robin angrily replied, "You're one of the most evil people of all time."

Slade proudly said, "My evilness equals awesomeness."

Raven replied, "The Hollywood Walk of Fame is about honoring wonderful actresses and actors who made Hollywood a better place."

Slade responded, "Hollywood needs to start honoring the less responsible people in the world. I'm trying to get villains the rights they deserve. After I get myself two stars on the Hollywood Walk of Fame the Joker, Lex Luthor, and some of the other villains will get a star on the Walk of Fame too."

Raven said, "Stop him Titans."

Robin jumped on Slade and said, "I'm going to get rid of you."

Slade replied, "You're a poor goofball." Slade started kicking Robin.

Starfire nervously said, "It seems like Robin's not doing well in the fight. I better assist him." Starfire started blasting Slade.

Slade replied, "Strawberry Shortcake is really tough."

Starfire said, "I'm not Strawberry Shortcake."

Slade replied, "But you're overly cute and act all wholesome."

Starfire said, "Strawberry Shortcake is berry cute."

Slade angrily replied, "I hate cute crap."

Starfire said, "But if you met Strawberry Shortcake you'd love her berry much." Slade kicked Starfire to the ground.

Cyborg was mad at Slade for hurting Robin and Starfire so he said, "I'm going to defeat Slade."

Slade replied, "I'm not intimidated by you."

Cyborg said, "Booyah!" Cyborg blasted Slade a bunch of times. Cyborg said, "Justice is the true winner of all fights." Slade was briefly scared of Cyborg before finding his sword. He grabbed his sword and broke Cyborg's cannon blaster. Slade punched Cyborg into a wall.

Beast Boy said, "I'm going to do stop that fool." Beast Boy turned into a bear and started chasing Slade.

Slade replied, "Most people would be scared if they were chased by a bear, but I know bears' number one weakness." Slade handed a picnic basket to Beast Boy. Beast Boy ate the food and passed out.

Robin looked around at his teammates and said, "It seems like the Teen Titans have been defeated."

Slade replied, "The Teen Titans are one of the weakest superhero teams of all time. I'm going to become the most popular person on the Hollywood Walk of Fame." Slade did an evil laugh.

Raven said, "I'm going to stop all of your evil plans."

Slade replied, "That's too hard to do, because I'm super awesome."

Raven said, "I'm powerful enough to stop you."

Slade proudly said, "I'm the most powerful villain in all of DC Comics."

Starfire asked, "Isn't Darkseid more powerful?"

Slade stubbornly said, "His power is beaten by my awesomeness."

Raven replied, "You don't understand true villainy. Tony Jay was the master of playing villains."

Slade asked, "How come he didn't voice me?"

Cyborg said, "Because Ron Perlman voiced you."

Slade replied, "I love his acting. He should be the next Batman actor."

Raven said, "I'm going to use my newest spell to stop you."

Slade replied, "Spells are super lame. If we went to high school together I would of been a bully to you for being so nerdy."

Raven spent a few minutes working on her newest spell. After she finished getting the spell ready she used the spell to blast Slade away. Slade crashed to the ground. Raven smiled while saying, "That totally stopped him."

Slade replied, "I must admit that your dedication to Tony Jay is strong."

Raven said, "Slade's got a strong point. We battled one of the most dangerous super villains to honor Tony Jay's legacy. Tony Jay wouldn't want a bunch of Oscars and Emmys. We know that he was one of Hollywood's most important members and we'll teach future generations of his legacy."

Robin replied, "Great idea Raven. Tony Jay's legacy will live on. In fact there's several more actors that helped DC that deserve to be honored."

Cyborg asked, "Are you actually going to name them all?"

Raven said, "They all deserve to be thanked so we dedicate this story to the following names who have all helped DC's legacy." Raven smiled while saying, "Thank you Lewis Wilson, Robert Lowery, George Reeves, William Dozier, Cesar Romero, Burgess Meredith, Frank Gorshin, Lou Scheimer, Olan Soule, Casey Kasem, Ted Knight, Lennie Weinrib, Christopher Reeve, Marlon Brando, and Heath Ledger."

Robin replied, "And a really special thanks to Adam West for giving millions of Batman fans the optimism and fun that inspired all of today's modern superhero comedies."

Raven said, "And thank you Tony Jay. Even though we only worked with you once we'll love you forever."

Cyborg replied, "Hold on. We have another group to thank."

Raven looked at you and said, "Thank you for reading our story. I hope that you remember the above mentioned actors with love and respect, because they're what made DC so great. If you don't any of the people we mentioned we recommend looking them on the internet. They deserve to be known and admired by future generations."

Slade replied, "Don't forget to buy all of the Teen Titans and Slade DVDs and toys, because we've got to have money. No less, no less."


End file.
